


horror games.

by luna (orphan_account)



Series: yuki birthday! [5]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Humor, M/M, and yuto is too whipped, hyunggu is a nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 08:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/luna
Summary: yuto is scared of everything and hyunggu is obsessed with horror games.





	horror games.

**Author's Note:**

> rated T for language
> 
> nerd!kino is my new favorite thing after today's live ok imma write more about this
> 
> dedicated to ely and gio because they asked for this IT'S ALL FOR YOU MY BABIES
> 
> hope u enjoy!

Having a boyfriend who is almost graduating in game design is a headache because he talks about codes and assets all the time, and when he is not talking about it, then he is talking about whatever game you are playing to distract yourself, criticizing the character’s concept and the storyline and the construction of the maps and just everything he puts his eyes on. Yuto gave up on trying convincing Hyunggu that it was not his damn project so he should not bicker about it since he would simply say, “I’m just _optimizing_ my points of view about every game, don’t worry,” and that is it.

However, the problem was not the fact that Hyunggu complained about games or anything related to that. Yuto had trouble with the very fact that Hyunggu was obsessed with _horror games_. Yes, you can call him a pussy, but he is afraid of scary things even if they are not so scary at all. He can control himself easily, it’s just that Hyunggu liked to play gore stuff with psychological thriller and tons of jumpscares and sound effects that made him paralyze in fear. Worst of all, Hyunggu liked to have Yuto keeping him company while he played that shit. _Just what the hell._

The only moment Yuto was glad to spend time watching his boyfriend playing was when he got excited with Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm, which was a routine to play every week no matter how many times he finished all the franchise’s games. Yuto was glad that today was the day they would play Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm together in peace and have some time for each other, a cute upset Hyunggu every time Yuto wins against him or a pouty Hyunggu to persuade Yuto to let him win just one _more_ time.

 _But the day was_ not _today, not at all_.

“What the fuck is that, Hyunggu?” Yuto went inside their shared apartment only to find darkness, the only light coming out of the television, but it was still somber because of the atmosphere of the – wait, was that an initial menu of a game?

“Yuto, you’re finally home!” Hyunggu got up from God knows where and bounced in front of Yuto, a smile so shiny that he did not need to turn the lights on.

“Yes, I’m home,” he smiled fondly, one of his hands stroking Hyunggu’s soft hair, the other almost purring, “but I want to know why the lights are off,” he furrowed his eyebrows, confused about what was going on, until…

“It’s because I bought the new Resident Evil and it has a co-op option, so I wanted to play with you!”

Yuto wanted to die. He really wanted to die. He almost cried right in front of his overly happy boyfriend because why was he so cruel to him?

Still, how could Yuto say _no_ to that grin, those sparkling eyes behind the glasses and all of his sunshine’s cuteness. Jesus, he was so whipped.

He sighed, “right, let’s play it,” and Hyunggu _squealed_ in excitement.

God, Yuto would definitely die.

 

Blasphemy. Yuto would not die, he _was_ dead. Inside, still dead nevertheless. He was not the type who screamed in horror; he would jump slightly and almost have a heart attack, nothing more scandalous. Still, Yuto could piss on his pants any time, he had given up trying to play Resident Evil one hour ago, so Hyunggu was on his own – he was sad that Yuto could not stand play anymore, though it was really too much for his poor heart to stand.

“Babe, are you alright?” Hyunggu’s gentle tone eased all the tension on Yuto’s shoulders as he approached Yuto, the game probably paused – it was not important right now, Yuto was –, his face resting against Yuto’s chest, the glasses almost falling off, barely stopping at the point of his nose.

Caressing Hyunggu’s hair, Yuto smiled a little, kissing his forehead softly, brushing his lips against the skin at the same time he whispered against it, “I’m fine,” his hand wandering through Hyunggu’s spine just for his arm to enlace his boyfriend’s waist, making him get closer.

Hyunggu wanted to ask if he was sure about that, Yuto could sense it, so to make his worries go away, Yuto’s fingers touched his chin, forcing him to look at the taller male, their eyes meeting for a second until their lips connected and eyelids were shut to appreciate the feeling with more emotion. It was slow, kind of uncomfortable because Hyunggu’s spectacles were in the way, but they could manage it.

It did not last long because Hyunggu ran out of breath fast, and he was still not used to kiss Yuto, so his warm cheeks were hiding against Yuto’s neck, nuzzling cutely. Yuto felt soft.

They stayed like that for a long time, cuddling on the floor, Yuto’s back against the sofa and Hyunggu’s back against his chest, the game long forgotten as they lazily talked about what they should eat tomorrow for lunch.

Just a normal, cuddly night between the two of them, after all.


End file.
